Forte's home movies
by Aidunno
Summary: Chapter 9 is up! Sorry for the wait! Want to hear about a sleepover involving Forte, Blues, and Rockman when they were young? Wanna hear about how they had a pillow fight and a dance off at the sleepover too? Then come read about it in Chapter 9! REVIEW p
1. Default Chapter

Ch. 1: Home Movie 1: Baby Forte  
  
Aidunno: Hello and welcome to another fanfic from the mind of Aidunno. Forte: Why did you have to use my home movies? Aidunno: Because yours are funny. Forte: No they're not! They're humiliating. Aidunno: Okay. Anyways. I don't own any sort of Megaman. If I did kidsWB wouldn't have skipped all those episodes of Megaman NT Warrior and Forte you would have been in more episodes. I'm done now. You can start the fic.  
  
Ch. 1 At Forte's house   
  
"MegaMan! Stop going through my stuff!" Forte screamed at MegaMan.  
MegaMan was searching through some boxes in the back of Forte's house and come to think of it he didn't even ask if he could look through his stuff.  
"Come on, Forte. Lighten up." he said to Forte.  
He started to search through a box of movies. He read the label on the box. It read "home movies".  
"Cool! I didn't know you had home movies. Why have you been hiding these?" MegaMan asked Forte.  
"Because they're embarrassing," he replied back.  
"Let's watch some!" MegaMan quickly said.  
"NO!" Forte shouted.  
"Okay, we'll watch them," he said while grabbing a tape labeled " Baby Forte".  
"B... but I said "no!" not "go ahead and watch them"," he explained.  
"Really?! We can go ahead and watch them! Thank you!" MegaMan said while putting the movie in the VCR.  
"No please!" Forte said.  
MegaMan pulled Forte onto the couch and forced him to stay there and not go stop the movie. MegaMan pressed the PLAY button on the remote and the movie started to play. On the screen they could see a baby Forte looking around all innocent.  
"No! Not this one!" Forte screamed.  
"Look. It's a buggy," the baby Forte said while pointing at a bug.  
"Yes. That is a bug. Now you know what to do to that bug," Dr. Wily said.  
"Yep," the baby Forte said very cutely.  
He lifted his right arm (a.k.a. his buster gun thingie) and started to charge it. When it was down charging he fired it at the bug.  
"Uhsten, I think we have a problem! Wait, think, I know we have a problem! I'm going down! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" cried the bug.  
"Good job, Forte," said the evil Dr. Wily.  
The screen went all fuzzy, showing that it wasn't tapping right now. MegaMan starred at him mouth open. Forte blushed.  
"You.. you killed a bug. You killed a bug!" he yelled at Forte.  
"I was forced to. I had no choice," he said.  
"So is this why you kill today?" MegaMan asked him.  
"Yes. I kill now because I killed when I was young," he admitted.  
"Okay. Well let's watch the end of the movie."  
MegaMan pressed the PLAY button on the remote. Baby Forte came up on the screen. He was on the ground crying. A robot seemed to have hurt him.  
"Wwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" he cried.  
"What's the matter!" cried the angry Dr.  
"T..tha..that robot hurt me with his lazer gun," he said while crying his eyes out.  
"Oh stop your whining! You're just leaking a little fluid," he said trying to calm him down.  
"AAAHHHHH!!!! I didn't notice that!" he screamed.  
The Forte on the screen started to move back and forth. He did that a few times before he fainted. The screen went fuzzy. MegaMan pressed the rewind button. He tried to hold back a laugh but he couldn't hold it in. He started to laugh.  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! You fainted because of a little fluid!" he cried out.  
"I was scared! And young!" Forte yelled at him.  
"Hey you're leaking fluid again," MegaMan cried out.  
"EEPPPP!!!!!" Forte cried out before fainting. (this is him thinking) I EPPed! I can't believe I EPPed!  
"Well see you tomorrow. We'll watch some more of your home movies. See ya!" MegaMan said to the unconscious Forte while walking out the door.  
  
End Ch. 1 Aidunno: So what did you think. Review please. Bye. 


	2. Bath Time!

Bath Time!!!!  
  
Aidunno: - Hello! Glad you all could make it. Well thank you for the reviews:  
  
Captain Catastrophe 2: Yes! Thank you. I was aiming for funny. Forte is this robot. His english name is Bass. He is on the gba game MegaMan and Bass.  
  
Rumorgirl411: Thank you. It is hysterical.  
  
Gustav: Hmm... I don't know how to answer your review. Sorry.  
  
Mike.EXE: Yes sadly he killed a bug. And yes more movies are on the way.  
  
Rioni Riishu: Um... yeah. That's it.  
  
OrLSKF: Yes Forte killed a bug and that bug will get it's revenge. And here is more.  
  
Forte: Can we continue on now to the embarrassing movies. Aidunno: Oh! I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me. Here it is chappy two: Bath Time!!!!!!!! Chappy 2  
MegaMan walked into Forte's house holding a tape in his hand. It was one of Forte's home movies. He walked into Forte's bedroom.  
"Forte!! Where are you?" he yelled into the room.  
He walked over to the bed and looked on the floor. Forte was lying on the floor. He blinked. Then closed them. MegaMan looked at him. He smirked.  
"Forte!!!" he yelled.  
He jumped on Forte and he woke up instantly.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!!!" Forte yelled as he got up.  
"Waking you up. We have to watch more movies today. Come on!" MegaMan said as he pulled Forte into the living room. MegaMan pushed the tape in and pressed the PLAY button on the remote. The movie flickered on.  
"Forte!!! Get out of the mud!!!" Dr. Wily yelled.  
Forte got out of the mud and walked over to Wily.  
"What did I do now?!" he yelled at the Dr.  
"Look at you! You're covered in mud! Come on, bath time!" the Dr. yelled as he pulled Forte to the bath.  
"NO!! I don't wanna take a bath!! You can't make me!!!" Forte yelled as he struggled.  
Forte was pushed into the bathroom.  
"Now get in the tub!!!" Dr. Wily yelled.  
He pushed Forte into the water. The second he hit the water sparks started to fly out of him.  
"I'm zap being electrocuted!!!" Forte yelled.  
Dr. Wily took him out the tub and dried him off.  
"That didn't work out as well I planned. We'll have to try again," Dr. Wily said before walking off.  
The tape started tom go fuzzy. MegaMan pressed the PAUSE button. He looked at Forte and laughed.  
"HAHA!! You got electrocuted," he said to Forte.  
"Shut it!" Forte yelled at him.  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" MegaMan laughed.  
MegaMan pressed the PLAY button again. The movie flicked on again.  
"Okay, Forte. I'm going to spray this stuff on you to wipe the mud off," Dr. Wily said.  
He picked up a spray can and sprayed some on Forte.  
"What is this stuff? It smells weird," Forte said.  
"Its lemon scented. Now deal!" Dr. Wily yelled.  
He started to dust Forte with a duster. Forte started to laugh.  
"Haha! That tickles. Stop it! Haha!" he laughed.  
"Forte! Stop moving!" Dr. Wily yelled at him.  
A few minutes later he was done.  
"Yeah! Now I'm all squeaky clean!" Forte said to the Dr.  
"Yes now you're all squeaky clean," he said sarcastically, "Now go play."  
"Okay!" Forte said before running outside.  
Forte looked at the mud puddle in front of him and jumped in.  
"Forte!! Now you need to be cleaned again!!" Dr. Wily yelled.  
The movie stopped. MegaMan pressed the STOP then REWIND button. He looked over at Forte again and started to giggle. (yes giggle)  
"Haha. You're ticklish!" he said to the very bright Forte. (he was bright red)  
"Shut up!" he yelled at MegaMan.  
MegaMan jumped on Forte and started to tickle him.  
"HAHA-stop-haha-it!!" Forte yelled between laughs.  
MegaMan got off of Forte and headed for the door.  
"Well I'll see you tomorrow, Forte! Haha," he said walking out the door.  
Forte just stood there. End Chapter 2 Aidunno: What did you think. I'm sorry it took me so long to post this. And I'm sorry it was so short. Forte: ...... Aidunno: He is still mad at me for using his home movies. Remember I like reviews. - 


	3. Happy Birthday!

Hey everyone! Sorry this has taken so long. My computer can't do this. Well here it is!

Disclamer: I do not own any sort of Megaman.

At Forte's house. Rockman came in. He walked into the living room to find Forte watching cartoons.

"Your watching cartoons?" he asked him.

"No! I was channel stuck!" he said quickly while changing the channel.

"Okay. Well we're watching another home movie," Rockman said while putting the movie in.

"Awwww," Forte whined.

The movie wirled into place and black balloons came up on screen along with a banner saying "Happy 6th Birthday Forte!".

"Happy birthday Forte!" Dr. Wily said to the young robot.

"Where are the guest's?"

"They'll be here any minute."

A few minutes later Dr. Light, Rockman, Blues and Roll (if anyone can tell me her Japanese name please do) came into the back yard.

"Hey, Forte!" Rockman called to him.

"Hey," Blues said calmly.

"Hello," Roll said cheerfully.

They played two games. The first game was pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey. Seeing as it was Forte's birthday he went first. He was first blindfolded and then was handed a tail. Which instead of there being a piece of tape on it there was a very sharp nail. He was spun by Dr. Wily and then released. He wobbled back and forth swinging the tail dangerously. Rockman turned around for a moment. And in that short moment Forte walked right into him and pined him like the paper donkey.

"Yooooowww!!!!" Rockman cried as he wobbled in pain "That hurt!!!"

"Sorry."

That game ended 10 minutes later. The next thing that they did was play with a piñata. Forte once again went first. He was blindfolded and spun. He walked back and forth swinging the bat dangerously.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!! Forte watch out!!!!" the Dr. cried from behind the camera.

Forte walked right into him and started to attack the camera thinking it was the piñata.

"Forte!! Stop attacking the camera!!!" the Dr. cried.

The t.v. went fuzzy.

"Buuuuuuzzzzzzzz......." Is all the t.v. said.

"I remember this! You attacked me!!!" Rockman screamed.

"I said I was sorry."

"I heard you say it but I won't believe it."

He fastfoward the movie in silence. It started to play again. Everyone was eating cake. Thirty minutes later it was time to open presents.

"Its time to open the presents!"

"Yeah!"

Dr. Wily handed him a package. Forte ripped off the paper and found a small cloak.

"Cool! My first cloak!!! Thanks."

"I have one more for you. Here."

He was handed another package. He ripped some of the paper off and it started to shake.

"W-what's in there?" whimpered Roll.

He ripped the rest of the paper off and discovered that there were holes in the side of the box. He took the lid off and a purple dog jumped at him.

"Woah!" he cried as the dog jumped on him.

"His name is Treble. I hope you like him."

Rockman came up to Forte with a small box. Forte ripped off the paper and held up a Rockman doll.

"Cool. Thanks. I know just what to do with this!"

He threw the doll across the lawn.

"Fetch Trebel!" he said to Treble and the dog was off.

Treble came back with a slightly torn Rockman doll. Its arm was littarly hanging by a thread and its head had a small gash. Blues walked up to him and held out his arm. Forte gave him a very quisical look.

"Huh?"

Blues shook his hand a little to show that he wanted to shake hands.

"Oh."

They shook hands. Roll walked up to him and held her arms out and gave him a simple hug.

"Well thanks for coming. See ya real soon," Dr. Wily said to Dr. Light.

Dr. Light and his robots left. The tape went fuzzy. Rockman stopped.

"I remember this! You let Treble destroy my gift to you!"

"I thought it was funny."

"Well it wasn't!"

"Sorry."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow!"

Rockman left.

Hope you liked it. See ya! -


	4. Forte's first and only day of school!

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 4!! Oh and thanks for telling me that Roll's Japanese name is indeed Roll. Arigato to all of you who told me.

First and only day of school!!!

Rock walked through the house looking everywhere he could think of to find Forte.

"Where is that jerk, Forte?!" he said to himself.

Somewhere in the kitchen Forte was hiding.

"He'll never find me here!" Forte whispered from inside the cupboard.

RockMan was just outside the cupboard listening to Forte. He whipped open the cupboard.

"Hey, Forte!!" he screamed into the cupboard.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! Don't do that, RockMan!!" Forte yelled at him.

Forte climbed out of his lame hiding place, in a cupboard, in his lame kitchen—

"They get the point you stupid narrator!!!" Forte yelled.

Sorry. Well anyways. The two of them walked into the living room. Rock grabbed a video tape from the box of home movies.

"I guess we're watching this one next!" he exclaimed.

He looked at the piece of tape on the tape and read "Forte's first and only day of school".

"Your first and _only_ day of school?" RockMan questioned while giving Forte a weird look.

"Yeah..." Forte sighed.

"How'd Wily tape you while you were in school?" RockMan asked.

"That is a mystery that even I can't solve." Forte said.

RockMan popped the tape into the tape player. As it whirred into place he sat down on the couch with Forte. He hit the PLAY button on the remote. The scene when the movie came on was in front of an elementary school. Forte was standing in front of the stairs leading up to the school.

"Do I have to go to Pre-School?" he whined.

"Yes! Now go and educate yourself!" the Dr. cried to his young robot.

"Yes, Dr. Wily," Forte said before making his way slowly up the stairs while dragging his cloak behind him.

He walked slowly into the classroom. He sighed before entering. He saw many young children running around playing with toys.

"You must be our new student umm.. Forte is it?" a strange woman asked the young robot.

"Yes. That's me," Forte said to the woman.

"Well then I'm pleased to meet you. I'm the teacher. Come over here and I'll introduce you to the class," she said while guiding him to the front of the class, "Settle down children. Take your seats please. Thank you. Now today we have a new student joining us today. His name is Forte. I hope every one is very nice to him. Understand?" she asked the class.

"Yes, teacher," the class responded.

"You can go and sit over at that empty table in the back if you want. I'm sorry about this but we have no chairs left with tables that have children sitting at them," she said while pointing to a nearby.

He walked over to the table and sat down. About an hour later they had recess. A new, much bigger boy approached Forte when he got onto the playground.

"You have a funny cloak!!! Hahahahahaha!!!!" the boy said to Forte while grabbing at his cloak.

"Don't touch my cloak," Forte said coolly.

"Why? What are _you _gonna do about it?!" the boy pestered on as he tried to take Forte's cloak.

"Touch the cloak again and you die!!" Forte yelled at him.

"Oh I'm _so _scared by the little Pre-Schooler! What'd you gonna do? Bite my leg?! _Ha ha ha_!!" The boy went on.

"That's it! I'm fed up with you! You foolish human!" Forte said while getting his bass-buster I think that's right. Please tell me if it is ready.

He charged a shot and fired but he missed. He sent a charged shot at the monkey-bars where no-one was playing at the time. thank the lord The monkey-bars exploded in an instant.

"That could have been your leg," Forte said before walking off.

"F-f-f-f-forte. What have you done?!"

Forte looked behind him and saw the teacher.

"I was just showing these foolish young humans my power," he said to the teacher.

"That's it! Not only did you terrify innocent children but you also destroyed school property!! Come with me to the Principal's office!!" she said before grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the school.

"W-what?! No! Not that! Anything but that!! Not the principal's office!!' forte yelled as he was dragged across the playground.

"Ha ha ha!! You got in trouble! Now you're gonna get it!!" the boy said.

"Grrrrr!! I thought you would have learned your lesson from what I did to the monkey-bars!!" Forte said when he passed him.

He was dragged into the school and into the principal's office. He did try to get away once or twice but now of them succeeded. The teacher opened the door to the office and led Forte in. Forte sat on a wooden chair in front of a desk.

"I've heard some bad things about you, Forte. Frightening innocent children. Destroying school property. And now I'm afraid that I'm going to have to call your parent or guardian. What was his name?" the principal said and asked.

"His name is, Dr. Wily," Forte told the principal.

"Thank you. I'll call him right now to discuss your expulsion. Wait a moment," the principal said before grabbing his phone.

Forte heard dialing and then the principal started to talk onto the phone.

"Um.. yes. Is a Dr. Wily present right now? Oh. This is you. Well yes. I'm the principal at the school that you enrolled your son. Oh? He's not your son? He's your creation. Um.. well moving on. He caused some trouble over here and I'd like you to come here and sign the forms for his expulsion. Now, I'm sure this will be hard very—Um.... Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" he hung up the phone, "He must be on his way."

A few minute's later a very angry Dr. Wily burst through the principal's office door.

"What'd you mean Forte is being expelled?!" he yelled.

"Forte has done horrible thing's here today and on his first. Besides that he's only in pre-school. He did two horrible things. One: he blew up the monkey-bars with some sort of gun! That no-one is allowed to have in school! And second: he frightened innocent children for no apparent reason!! What do have to say for yourself, Forte!" the principal yelled at Forte.

"Well first of all, it's impossible for me not to have a gun in school for my forte-buster comes with me everywhere. Second of all, one of those brat's provoked me use my buster on the monkey-bars. I would have done it to his leg but then I decided to scare him and everyone else instead," Forte stated.

"W-What?! You were going to shoot of the kid's leg!! That's it! Forget the papers! Just get out of my office and my school for good!!" he screamed while pushing the two of them out the door and out of the school, "Good day!!" he cried before slamming the doors shut.

"You blew up the monkey-bars?" Dr. Wily said.

"Yes."

"Good job, Forte! I've taught you well!!" Dr. Wily exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Forte said happily.

The movie stopped and the screen went fuzzy. RockMan and Forte looked at each other.

"I can't believe you did that to the Monkey-Bars!!! Why the monkey-bars?!" RockMan screamed at Forte.

"It was the closest thing to me," Forte explained.

"Why not the slide or the swings?!!" RockMan yelled.

"Like I said. The monkey-bars were the closest thing to me! If the slide or the swings were closer to me then I would have shot those instead!" Forte yelled back.

"Fine, fine. They were just the monkey-bars. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. See ya!" RockMan said with a smile before walking out the door.

"See ya," Forte said back.

Once RockMan left Forte started planning his revenge!!

"I'll make that RockMan pay for the humiliation that he's made me go through!! I will have my revenge!! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!" Forte screamed through his empty house.

That was weird. Well I wonder what Forte is planning against RockMan. Find out next time! See ya! -


	5. Forte's revenge! Part 1

Hey, everyone!! Well here's the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any sort of RockMan.

Chapter start

"I will get my revenge on that idiotic, RockMan!!" Forte cried through his empty house that night.

He got out some paper and pencils and started to plot his revenge on RockMan. He drew with stick figures and labeled them "Forte" and "RockMan". He then drew a rectangle and labeled it "RockMan's embarrassing home movie".

"This is perfect!!!" he cried. "I'll go into his house tonight after he goes to sleep and steal one his home movies! Then I'll replace it with one of my own so he'll think we're going to watch another of my home movies!! Mwahahahahahaha!!!"

He sat in his living rooming watching TV while waiting for RockMan to go to sleep. He would go to RockMan's house every hour to check to see if he was asleep. Finally at 10:00 pm RockMan was sound asleep.

"Better go check to see that he's asleep." Forte said while running over to RockMan's house.

He looked through the window and saw him snoring soundly.

"Perfect." He said softly.

He crept into the house soundlessly. He snuck into RockMan's room and started to search for his home movies.

"Where are they?! He has to have some sort of home videos!!" he cried softly.

"Hey!"

Forte froze. He didn't think that he had woken RockMan. He turned around with a scared look on.

"Leave me alone, Blues!! Please!!" RockMan cried in his sleep.

"Idiot." Forte said softly.

He continued to look through the contents of RockMan's room. He found a box containing videos. He looked through them quietly. They weren't labeled so he took the whole box. He stepped out of the house and ran all the way to his house with the boxes of movies in his arms. He had a wide smile on his face. He walked into his house and went into the living room. He turned the T.V. and the VCR on. He popped a video in and watched it whirl into place. He watched the video with anticipation. The movie started to play.

"This is great!! Not only will I be able to embarrass RockMan but also Blues!! Mwahahahahaha!!! This is my revenge RockMan!! And as an added bonus I get to humiliate your brother, Blues!! Mwahahahahaha!!" he laughed through the house.

He labeled the video with his name on it and put it on top of the T.V. He grabbed the phone and dialed RockMan's number.

"Hello?" RockMan said on the other line with a yawn in between it.

"RockMan? It's me, Forte. I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Forte said to him.

"What kind?" RockMan asked despite his tiredness.

"Nothing big. I was just wondering. I mean its getting kind of old just having you and me watch my home movies. So I thought why not invite someone else over. Maybe your brother, Blues? Do you think you can invite him over to my house tomorrow to watch a home movie?" Forte asked.

"I'll ask him but I'm not sure if he'll come." RockMan answered.

"Just tell him it will be a great opportunity to humiliate me." Forte said.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow, Forte. Night." RockMan said.

"Night."

They each hung up.

"You doom is upon you RockMan and Blues!! Mwahahahahahaha!!!!" he laughed through his house.

Chapter End

That was weird. Well we'll see what kind of revenge we're talking about next time!! See ya!


	6. Forte's revenge! Part 2

Hey everyone!! Sorry it's been awhile sense I made a new chapter. Well here's the new chapter!!

Disclamer: I do not own any sort of RockMan.

Chapter 5 Part 2: Forte's Revenge!!!

It was a bright a sunny morning when Forte awoke. As he walked through his house he thought of all the things that he could say to RockMan and Blues when they watched the movie. Around 2:00 pm RockMan and his older brother Blues walked into the house. Without permission.

"Forte!! Where are you?!" RockMan cried though the house.

"I'm right here. I knew you guys would be coming soon. Blues!!! It's been awhile hasn't it?" Forte said with a wide grin on his face.

" ….." Blues said nothing and stared at Forte like he was crazy.

"Not in the talking mood right now I guess. Well let's get straight to the embarrassing home movie of me," he said while popping "his" home movie into the VCR.

The movie whirled silently into place. Blues sat at the end of the couch with his arms crossed while his brother lay on the floor. Forte watched the screen with anticipation. He knew RockMan and Blues' doom was upon them. But what he didn't know is at that exact moment the VCR broke. Smoke started to come out of the VCR.

"Wow!! I've never seen it do that before!!" RockMan said gleefully.

"What?! How could this happen?!! I just checked it last night!!" Forte screamed.

Blues walked over to the VCR. He looked it over a couple times then turned around and looked at Forte.

"I hate to break it to you but why was oil on the VCR? It short-circuited everything," Blues explained.

Forte blinked. "Oil?" He thought to himself.

"Don't know. Maybe I accidentally put it there after I stole that thing from Roc—I mean…. uh….. After I stole that thing from Rob. Yeah!!! Rob! That's who I stole from!" Forte quickly said before he said how he had stolen the video from RockMan.

"Forte!! You know you aren't supposed to steal from people!!!" RockMan said to the black robot.

Forte put on his best sorry face, "I'm sorry, RockMan. I can't control myself," he said in his most sarcastic voice.

Lucky for him RockMan didn't catch the sarcasm, "That's okay Forte!! We can go over to our house and watch the home movie!! Quick see if you can get it out of the VCR."

Forte got the tape out. He vowed that when he got home he would kill the company who made the VCR. He scowled.

"Forte? Why are you scowling?" RockMan asked.

"No reason," he answered.

They walked to RockMan and Blues' house. When they got inside they walked to RockMans' room and shut the door. About a minute later when Forte was putting the movie in the VCR there was a knock at the door.

"RockMan!! Can I come in?!" cried the cute and cheerful voice that belonged to their sister Roll.

"Sure, Roll! Come on in!" RockMan called back.

Roll opened the door and looked straight at Forte and then screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!! It's Forte!!" she screamed.

"It's okay Roll. Calm down. We're just watching a movie," Blues said trying to calm her down.

"Not you too, Blues!! He's mind controlling you!!! Maybe if I whack him on the head enough times it'll break the mind control!! I'll save you!!" she said and ran out the door.

"You have a very…., for lack of a better word weird, sister," Forte commented.

"You'll get used to her," Blues said but even as he said it he doubted it almost as much as Forte.

"I doubt it," Forte responded.

Just then an angry looking Roll ran into the doorway. She looked even angrier while holding a very large and probably very heavy frying pan.

"You leave my brothers alone!!!" she screamed before charging at Forte.

"Why does it always have to be frying pans?!" Forte screamed before Roll started to hit him over the head with her frying pan.

"Maybe because there the most convenient things to find in a situation like this!!" RockMan answered.

"Get her off me or I shall inflict pain on her!!" Forte screamed though his cries of pain from the frying pan.

"We'll try but we're not making any promises," Blues told Forte.

The two of them ran over to Roll and tried to pull her off but by trying to help the enemy they got some nasty whacks on the head and a good scream in the ear.

"Damn you two!!! Can't you see I'm trying to kill this bastard!!!" she screamed into their ears.

"I always thought she was a kind, sweet little girl," RockMan said rubbing his head.

"I guess her mood varies when enemies are around," Blues said rubbing his bruised head.

"That's it!!!" Forte cried.

He scrambled out from the frying pan's range and fired a charged buster shot at Roll.

"Ahhhhhh!!!! I knew he was evil!!!!" she screamed before the shot hit her.

She fell to ground. Blues, RockMan and Forte walked over to her. She wasn't unconscious but she'd feel a nasty bruise in the morning.

"Grrrr!!! I'll get you as soon as I get my frying pan!!" she said while trying to get her frying pan.

"Oh no you don't!!" the three of them said as they pulled her up and tied her to a chair.

"Let me go!!!" she screamed.

"Roll. Calm down. We're not being mind controlled. Forte's VCR broke so we came over here to watch one of his embarrassing home movies. Okay?" RockMan said while trying to coax his enraged sibling.

"Ohhhh. If it's for watching an embarrassing home movie of Forte then I'm in!!" she cried.

The three of them untied her from the chair and popped in the movie. Forte once again watched in anticipation. This time however the VCR didn't blow up. The movie started to play. It started off as the person carrying the camera walking down a hallway. Then there was a scream. A small blue blur ran down the hallway towards the camera man.

"Dr. Light! Dr. Light!" the blue blur screamed at the camera man.

"What is it RockMan?" Dr. Light asked.

"There's something scary in my room!!! You gotta get rid of it!!!" RockMan cried while throwing his arms up into the air.

"What is it?" Dr. Light asked as he followed his creation.

"It's something really scary!! I can't explain it!!"

They walked down a couple hallways to RockMan's room. They walked into the room.

"Where is this scary thing?" the professor asked.

"It's in there!! In the closet!!" the robot screamed.

"The closet?" Dr. Light said doubtfully.

He walked over to the closet and opened the door. He looked inside through all the junk. He looked over at RockMan with a smile on his face.

"Is this what you're afraid of?" the professor asked taking something out of the closet.

"Ahhhhhh!!! Get rid of it!! Kill it!!! Do something!!!" the robot screamed while running for his bed.

He dove under the covers and started to shake with fear. The Doctor walked over to him. He pulled off the bedcovers.

"RockMan there is no reason to be afraid of this," he said holding out a stuffed white rabbit with huge red eyes.

"Ahhhhh!!!!" he screamed in his loudest and most high-pitched voice he could manage.

The poor little robot then fainted. The tape started to go fuzzy. RockMan just stared at the screen with wide eyes. The tape started again. Forte watched with a wide evil grin on his face. The tape started outside. Dr. Light was once again the camera man. A young Blues came up on the screen. He blew air out of his lips.

"Arrrgggg!!! I just can't do it!!" he screamed into the sky.

"Calm down, Blues. Just try again," Dr. Light said trying to coax Blues into a calm state.

"Okay. I'll try to whistle again," the robot said through gritted teeth, "but this is the tenth time that I've tried it."

"You know the saying "if at first you don't succeed, try, try again"." Dr. Light said to Blues.

Blues tried to whistle again. Once again only air came out

"Come on!!" Blues cried in anguish.

"Blues why do you need to know how to whistle?" Dr. Light asked.

Blues stopped kicking the tree that was so unlucky to be nearest to him, "I need to know how to whistle so when I show up people will know that I'm coming."

Dr. Light stared at Blues for a second and then said, "Okaaaayyyyy. Well try it once more."

"Fine but I doubt it will do much good. I stink at whistling."

The red robot tried to whistle again but this time a small whistle came out.

"YES!!!!!!!! I did it!!!! YEAH!!!" Blues shouted as he jumped into the air.

"Good job, Blues!" Dr. Light said to the robot.

The tape went fuzzy again. Forte stopped the tape. He turned his head in the direction of his enemies. He had on a wide, evil grin. Blues and RockMan just stared at the screen as if hoping for something good to happen on it. They stared at it for another second and then started to laugh.

"Hahaha!! I can't believe Dr. Light taped that of me!!! Hahaha!!!" RockMan shouted.

"That was hilarious!! Hahaha!!!" Blues screamed.

"You two looked like complete idiots!!! Hahaha!!!" Roll said.

"Huh?!! I don't understand!! You two should have been embarrassed!!" Forte shouted at the two of them.

"You gotta learn to laugh at yourself sometimes, Forte," RockMan explained.

"Guess will watch another home movie tomorrow and this time it'll be one of Forte's," Blues said.

"And cense your VCR is broken you'll have to watch it here again," RockMan said to the stunned Forte.

"Yeah!! Then this means I'll get to watch one of Forte's home movies instead!!" Roll said happily.

Forte walked out of the house stunned.

End Chapter 5

Next time we're back to watching Forte movies. Until he tries to get revenge again at least. Review please!!!


	7. Sport tryouts

Here's a new chapter thing! Enjoy!

Disclamer: I do not own any sort of MegaMan.

Chapter 6

Forte woke up to the sound of birds. He looked out his window. The birds were happily sitting on the tree next to his house. He charged his bassbuster and shot the birds. There was silence. He walked into his kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Shortly after he finished his cereal he heard a knock. He walked to door to find the three light bots.

"What the hell do you three want!" he asked glaring them.

"Duh! It's movie time! Let's go!" RockMan screamed.

"I'll go grab a movie!" Roll yelled.

She ran down the hall and disappeared. She ran back with a movie in her hands.

"I grabbed a random one on the top! It says "Forte tries out for sports". Hmm… this sounds interesting! Let's go!" she said running out the door.

"Not this video!" he groaned.

"Remember what we told you. You have to laugh at yourselves sometimes!" Rock reminded him.

"I'd rather be laughing at one of you three."

They walked all the way to the light bots house without saying much. Forte tried to get away a couple of times. So in the end he was knocked unconscious by Roll with her frying pan and tied up. He was then dragged to their house. They walked into their room and popped in the video. It whirled into place and started to play. It started off with a 10 year old Forte in a soccer uniform.

"But I don't wanna try out for sports!" he cried to Dr. Wily.

"You are going to try out for sports and you will like it!" the creator screamed from behind his camera.

"Fine," the robot said and then started to mumble to him self.

"What was that!"

"Nothing."

"Okay kids! Get over here!" a man screamed.

"Have fun Forte or else!" the creator said.

"Yes sir," he sarcastically said to his creator.

He ran over to the man that called them over. He was a tall man who was obviously the coach.

"Now today is soccer tryouts! Let's see who will make the team and who won't!" he yelled, "Now I want two laps around the field! And go!"

Forte ran around the field with the other kids lagging behind. About 3 ½ minutes later Forte was beside the coach waiting for the other kids.

"Wow! You're really fast!"

"Shut up, I don't want to be here." the robot quietly said.

The other kids came around about 2 minutes later.

"Okay, now we're going to do a scrimmage!" the coach screamed.

"Yeah!" the kids yelled.

"I don't care." Forte said to himself.

The kids all got into positions. Forte was right wing. The coach blew his whistle and they were off. Forte immediately took the ball and ran down the field. When he got the goal he brought his leg back and kicked the ball as hard as he could. The ball went right through the net and into a near by tree. There was loud explosion and bits of the ball fluttered from the tree. The screen went fuzzy.

"Hahahaha! Forte popped a soccer ball!" RockMan laughed.

"Don't say anything else or you shall all die here and now!" Forte yelled.

There was silence for a minute.

"Hahahahahaha!" the three light bots exploded with laughter.

"Shut up!" Forte cried as he jumped off his chair a fired a charges buster shot at them.

"Ahhhh! Make him stop!" Roll screamed as she ducked under Rock's bed.

"Forte! Calm down!" Blues yelled as he jumped on Forte.

The three of them were caught in a dust cloud fight. They tied Forte to a chair again so he would calm down.

"Now Forte. Calm down. We were just having a little fun." Rock said to him.

"Get me out of here!" he screamed.

"We're going to untie you but you have to stay calm. Okay?" Blues asked him.

"Fine." Forte said.

They untied him and showed him to the door.

"We'll come over to your house tomorrow again to watch more home movies!" Rock cried as Forte walked away.

Chapter end

Sorry that took so long. More soon! See ya! REVIEW please!


	8. Band and Chorus

Here's the new chapter! Sorry it took so long! This chapter is courtesy of Tenshisan.

Disclaimer- I do not own any sort of MegaMan.

Chapter 7: Band and Chorus!

"Uhhhhh…." Forte moaned as he got out of bed.

He walked around the house for a few minutes. Crashed into a few bookshelves, tripped over the rug, and continuously stubbed his foot of the corners of the walls. And he was trying so hard to knock himself unconscious. He heard a "thump thump" coming from the door a few minutes after his latest scheme to knock himself unconscious. Let's just say it involved a blender and a can of air freshener.

"RockMan leave me alone already!" he screamed as he opened the door.

"Umm. Hello sir. I'm a traveling salesman and I was wondering if you would like to buy this here shampoo!" the salesman yelled.

"I have no need for something so small and insignificant."

"But everyone needs shampoo!" he tried.

"I'm a robot. If I tried to take a shower or a bath I would electrocute myself," Forte said with a look of displeasure on his face as he recalled the time Dr. Wily tried to give him a bath.

"Really sir? You don't look like a robot. Why don't you buy some shampoo anyways." the salesman tried.

"No!" Forte yelled.

"Okay. Why don't you buy this lovely vacuum? It cleans almost any surface!"

"I don't need a vacuum," Forte told the salesman.

"But don't you need a vacuum to clean your messy house?" he asked.

"Clean?" Forte asked with a quizzical look on his face.

The salesman looked past Forte's shoulder to see little piles of dirt almost everywhere.

"Never mind. I've got one last item to try and sell you. Why don't you buy these nice Doggie Brushes!" he yelled.

"I don't have a dog…. well not here at… this particular time."

"But they brush anything and I mean anything!"

"I don't need them!" Forte yelled.

"But sir they can even brush your hair!" the salesman tried.

"I'm wearing a helmet!"

"Oh."

"Now get out of my sites you stupid person!" Forte screamed.

"Now sir I'm not leaving until I sell you something!"

"Draw your weapon salesman and prepare yourself!" Forte yelled while getting his Bass buster ready.

"What are you talking--- holy shit!" he says while ducking from a charged shot.

"Now get out of here!"

"Damn you!" the salesman yelled as he ran away.

Forte turned around and slammed the door behind him. A few minutes later someone knocked on the door again.

"I told you to get the hell out of my sites you stupid salesman!" Forte yelled as he opened the door.

"Huh! What are you talking about, Forte! It's me."

In front of Forte were the familiar faces of RockMan, Blues, and Roll.

"What about a salesman?" Blues asked.

"Never mind. Long story. Anyways, what do you guys want!" he said.

"Home movie, duh!" RockMan cried.

Roll ran into the house and grabbed a random movie. She looked at all the piles of garbage and dirt.

"You really should get a vacuum," she said as she came back.

"Arrrgggg!" he screamed.

"What's his problem?" she asked.

Blues and RockMan shrugged their shoulders.

"Let's just get to our house guys!" RockMan cried.

"Which video did you grab?" Forte asked.

"It says "Band and Chorus"." she said.

"You could have picked any of them but you had to pick that one: he screamed.

He grudgingly walked to the Light's house occasionally stopping by a tree to whack himself on the head a few times. It was worth a try to knock himself unconscious. They walked into the house and popped in the movie. Up on the screen came a young Forte. He was a holding a clarinet.

"Why do I have to play this!" he whined.

"Because I told you to!" Dr. Wily yelled.

"Now children it's time to play your instruments. One at a time now. Forte, you first, please," the band teacher said politely.

"Yes, teacher," he said through gritted teeth.

He started to play. What came out weren't harmonic notes but a noise like cat's scratching there claws on a chalkboard in with the tune to "Row Row Row Your Boat".

"That's enough!" the teacher screamed, her politely-ness escaping her, "You have no musical talents! Get out of here right now!"

"Fine I didn't want to be here anyways!" Forte yelled and walked out with Dr. Wily following behind with the camera.

Before they walked out the room Forte turned around and fired a charges shot at the teacher's head.

"Now class, let's--- holy shit!" she screamed while ducking the charged shot.

By the time she looked up Dr. Wily and Forte were gone. The screen went fuzzy.

"Hahaha! That was hilarious!" RockMan yelled.

"You played the clarinet!" Roll screamed through her laughter.

"Quiet guys! It's starting again," blues said shushing them.

Forte came up on the screen. He didn't have a clarinet in his hands but he did have a song book in his hands.

"But Dr. Wily! Remember the last time you signed me up for something like this!" Forte yelled.

"Don't remind me. I'm still paying for that stupid teacher's therapy sessions! You will like chorus though! At least you better like it!" the creator yelled.

"I will," Forte said while having his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Class, please turn to page nine in your song books. Now sing all together," the teacher said.

The class started to sing but the teacher could only hear one particular student among them all. Forte was singing in a raspy, high-pitched voice that could be through out the whole building.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" the teacher screamed, "You can't sing just give up and stop!"

"Didn't have to yell!" Forte cried.

"Let's go Forte! We have to get going!" Dr. Wily yelled.

"Fine."

They walked to the end of the room. Forte turned around and fired a charged shot at the teacher's head.

"Let's try again--- holy shit!" she said while ducking.

"Forte! Now I'm probably going to pay for more therapy sessions!" Dr. Wily screamed.

The tape stopped. RockMan rewound the tape.

"Hahaha! You had such a high voice!" Roll exploded.

"Hahahahaha! That was awesome!" RockMan burst out.

Blues looked over in the direction where Forte had been. He wasn't there.

"Where'd Forte go?" Blues asked.

Roll and RockMan shrugged their shoulders. Forte had walked out of the room as soon as the tape ended.

Chapter 7: END!

More soon! See ya! REVIEW please!


	9. Sleepover Stupidity!

Aidunno: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter! My computer hasn't been working right! But enough of that! Let's back to the embarrassing home movies!

Forte: Do we have to?

Aidunno: Yes! Now start the chappy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that involves MegaMan.

---Chapter 8: Sleepover Stupidity---

Forte was flipping channels on his new flat screen TV. His VCR had been fixed so Rockman would leave him alone.

"I love you…" came out of the TV from a big purple dinosaur.

"Boring," Forte said before changing the channel again.

"Gotta blast!" shouted an animated figure with a giant head.

"Stupid," he said changing it.

"The name's Bond, James Bond," said a British man from the TV.

"Is there nothing on!" Forte cried angrily changing the channel.

A kid appeared on the screen wearing a blue headband and holding a blue mechanical device.

"Jack in!" the child cried.

"Won't last two seasons!" he said quickly changing the channel.

He turned the TV off after he figured out nothing was on. He looked at the clock on his wall. It read 3 pm.

"Rockman and those other idiots should be getting here soon. In three… two… one… zero," he said counting down.

As he said zero a blue blur rushed into the room. It was the always on time to humiliate Forte, Rockman. Along with his brother, Blues, and sister, Roll.

"Forte!" he shouted.

Forte crashed to the floor with a loud ringing going off in his ears.

"I was right here you idiot!" he shouted angrily.

"No need to get angry," Blues said stepping between the two. He looked at the new VCR. "Hey. You got a new VCR."

Blues froze mid step.

"Did you steal this?" he asked.

"Uhh… no!" Forte said quickly.

Blues, Rockman, and Roll looked at the TV. The news channel was on. A reporter was on the screen talking to the store manager of an electronics store.

"So you say the only two things that were stolen were a flat screen TV and a new VCR?" the reporter asked.

"Yes, that is true. I couldn't see the face of the perpetrator but he seemed to be a robot of some sort," the manager said into the mic.

"Thank you, sir. That was our on the spot coverage at the scene."

Forte turned the TV off.

"No, eh?" Blues said staring at him.

"What! It's what I do? Just be happy I got a new VCR!" he shouted.

Blues sat down on the couch. "Guess we have to be happy for that."

"Hey, Forte! Does this remind you of the time when you, me, and Blues had that sleepover when we were little?" Rockman asked starting to dance.

Forte glared him with a look that could bore a hole in the wall.

"Don't do that!" Forte cried.

"What sleepover?" Roll asked.

"Yeah, Forte! Tell her what sleepover!" Blues shouted.

Forte growled under his breath.

"Don't you still have that video of it?" Rockman asked.

"Roll! Go look for a video that says sleepover on it! We'll hold Forte over here!" Blues shouted while jumping on Forte.

"No! Get off of me you insolent fool!" Forte shouted.

Rockman jumped into the pile and held Forte's arms down. "Go quick Roll!"

"Right!" she shouted and then ran off through the house.

She began to rummage through the box of videos looking at the titles of each of them. She quickly found the one that said sleepover on it and quickly popped it into the VCR. Blues and Rockman pulled Forte onto the couch and forced him to stay still while the movie started.

On the screen came three small robots. Blues, Rockman, and Forte. Dr. Light then came up on the screen.

"Now you kids play nice in Rockman's room, okay?" he told them.

"We will!" they all chanted.

"Oh I'm sure I will," Forte said to himself evilly.

"What was that Forte?" Rockman asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all!" he said.

The three of them raced up the stairs and into the blue room that was Rockman's.

"What should we do first?" Blues asked the group.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Rockman asked.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Forte asked.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" Blues asked.

"Okay. This is getting old really fast," Forte said.

"Your right! Let's have a dance off!" Rockman shouted.

"No," Forte said with a bored expression.

"Come on! We get to pick your music though!" Blues cried.

Forte was silent for a minute. "Fine."

Forte got up and stood in the middle of the room.

"What music should we give Forte?" Rockman asked Blues.

"Don't worry. I got it all figured out!" Blues said choosing a CD.

Blues put the CD in and pressed play. The CD whirled around and began. A slow and steady disco beat began.

"Disco?" Forte asked. Blues and Rockman nodded. "I'm out."

Forte started to walk away. "No you aren't!" Blues said pushing him back in.

Forte started to dance. He was wearing his brown cloak as usual, he quickly threw it off like a disco person would. He started to do the dance move where you alternate moving one arm diagonally. (hope you people know what this is, cause I'm bad at describing it) He then stared to do the dance move where you move your two fingers across your face and alternating. His final dance move was putting both hands on the sides of his face and then putting one over his head and one under his head. (I think this move is called vogue or something) The music then finally ends. Forte immediately sits down on the floor.

"Wow," Rockman said stunned.

"That was… good," Blues said at a lost of words.

"Shut up. Blues your up and I get to pick the music this time," Forte said standing up and walking over to the CD's.

He skimmed over them and quickly found one. He pulled it out and put it in with an evil smile.

"Okay your music's in! Get ready to be humiliated!" Forte shouted.

A techno beat started up. The song, "Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto".

"Do I have to dance to this song?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes you do! Now dance!" Forte shouted.

Blues sighed once and then began his dance. He started to do the robot. He moved his arms and whole body in a mechanical fashion.

"And now you have to sing!" Rockman shouted.

"No! That wasn't part of the deal!" Blues cried still doing the robot.

Blues continued to only do the robot for the whole song.

"Well that was boring!" Rockman shouted.

"Your turn Rockman!" Blues shouted.

Blues and Forte walked over to the CD's. They chose a CD, put it in, and pressed play. Another techno beat started but more along the lines of techno pop.

"I get to dance to this?" he asked.

"Yep!" the two of them smiled.

"Yeah! I love this!" Rockman shouted.

Blues and Forte were stunned. Rockman began to dance. His first amazing dance move was the swim. After doing the swim for several seconds he started to do a dance that my friend made up. It's a dance where you move back and forth between your legs with one hand on your hip and the other hand waving back and forth with your pointer finger in the air. He continued this dance almost till the very end. His last dance more was the worm! He began to do the worm on the floor. The music ended and Rockman sat with a smile on his face.

"You are crazy," Forte said after a stunned silence.

"That wasn't nice," Rockman said with a frown.

"But it's true," Blues chimed in.

"What should we do now before we get to bed?" Forte asked.

"I don't know. What do you…" Blues started.

"Don't even think of going through that again!" Forte shouted.

"Let's have a pillow fight!" Rockman shouted.

Blues and Forte stared at him with open mouths.

"Are you nuts?" Forte asked.

"No."

"Actually it doesn't sound all that bad now," Blues said staring at the ceiling.

"You both are nuts."

"Let's get started!" Rockman shouted.

They each ran over to the bed and grabbed a pillow. Blues jumped off the bed and slammed his pillow on Forte's head. Blues and Rockman ganged up on Forte! It looks like their double teaming him!

"Will you stop giving commentary you stupid author!" the three of them shouted at me.

"Fine! I will stop! I'll just give normal descriptions from now on!" I yelled at them.

"Thank you!" The yelled back as they continued their fight to the death.

They tumbled across the floor whacking each other with their pillows. POW! Forte landed a blow into Rockman's face.

Rockman rubbed the spot gingerly. "Hey! No head shots!"

"You didn't say that at the beginning you wimp!" Forte shouted.

"Oh be quiet both of you! Let's just get on with the fight!" Blues shouted.

A dust cloud formed as they resumed their fight. In the background you can hear little high pitched squeals when they were hit the feathery destroyer. Forte scrambled out of the dust cloud and sat on the bed. He watched as Blues and Rockman beat each other up thinking the other was Forte.

"Give up, Forte!" Rockman shouted through hits.

"No you give up!" Blues shouted back not hearing what he said and thinking he was Forte.

Forte quickly pulled out a bag of popcorn from nowhere and began to eat. He watched as they yelled at each other until they both stopped. They looked at Forte sitting on the bed and then at each other. They were silent for a seconds. Then they collapsed.

"Are you guys dead yet?" Forte asked hopefully.

"No. We're just tired!" Rockman shouted through gulps of air.

"We'll be up in a second!" Blues then shouted.

Forte waited for them to be ready. He through his popcorn out and his pillow back on the bed.

"Do you guys wanna go to sleep now?" he asked.

"Sure. Whatever," Blues gasped.

"I call the bed! Because its mine!" Rockman called crawling onto the bed.

They quickly fell asleep in their sleeping bags. The TV went fuzzy. Roll looked at the three of them with wide eyes. There was silence in the room.

"I can't believe you guys did that…" she finally said.

"I still can't believe it," Forte said with a bored expression.

"Without me!" she then shouted. "I mean! I would have loved to come but did you even think of me! No!"

The three of them looked at her with even wider eyes.

"We're sorry, Roll," Rockman said slowly.

"Yeah. We didn't know you wanted to come," Blues said trying to calm her down.

"It was an all boys sleep over, dummy," Forte said to her without knowing the consequences of his actions.

Roll then exploded.

"You'll get it now you idiot!" she shouted.

She quickly ran into the kitchen. As she ran back screaming they saw her holding a hard, metal, and large frying pan.

"Ahhhhhh!" Forte screamed trying to get away.

But it was to late. She quickly tackled him to the ground and began to whack him on the head with the frying pan.

"Why!" WHACK! "Do!" WHACK! "I!" WHACK! "Even!" WHACK! "Have!" WHACK! "A!" WHACK! "Frying!" WHACK! "Pan!" WHACK!

Blues and Rockman chose this moment to tackle Roll and get her off him. They dragged their sister kicking and screaming out of the house.

"We'll be back tomorrow! See ya!" Rockman called.

Forte waited for the door to close. He lay cradling his head on the floor, tears spilling onto the floor.

Aidunno: Howdy people! Sorry it's taken me so long! Well I'll have more chapters up soon! See ya!

Forte: Please review… Can I go now?

Aidunno: No. You have to stay here till the next chapter! See ya!


End file.
